


罗马的房间

by friends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends
Summary: 参考电影《罗马的房间》
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	罗马的房间

及川彻光裸脊背和床板亲密接触，“咚”一声，推搡他的人没有留意到前辈皱眉，双手按在腰侧，像动物一样鲁莽地进出。  
“喂，轻一点啊。”及川伸手按压影山的肩膀，让他的动作缓和下来。  
“抱歉。”  
“你的表情根本不觉得抱歉吧！”他抬起手似乎想要敲一下影山，转念想自己又不是小岩，用肢体语言表达不满不是他的风格。  
影山握住他抬起的手，手指伸进指缝，十指交叉：“要接吻吗？”  
“干嘛要问这种问题，想做什么直接做不就好了，小飞雄太不懂体贴人了……”  
他在及川的尾音结束之前吻他的嘴唇，只是把两片嘴唇压上去，及川微张着嘴，顺势伸出舌头，停留了两秒，看到影山抬起头：“前辈真的有经验吗？”  
他是不是故意的？及川恼怒，用力抓住他的肩膀，翻身把他按在床上：“至少比处男小鬼有经验。”  
影山转开眼睛，嘴角下撇：“及川前辈这么确信吗？”  
“哈？你有和别人上过床吗？”  
“……没有。”  
及川露出得意的表情。  
影山的脸开始泛红：“我做的不好吗？”  
“超～级烂，又疼又不舒服，简直不能更差劲。”  
“哈？及川前辈的技术也没有好到哪里去吧，完全太紧了，根本进不去。”  
“……臭小鬼。”他用手按住影山的嘴，“早点换我来就不会这样了。”  
“唔唔唔唔，唔唔唔……”  
“你说什么，我听不见。”  
影山用力掰开及川的手，仰视着他：“是前辈说太累了不想动的。”  
那是想说不想做啊。及川在心里叫道。  
他缓缓抬腰，现在动作比之前流畅了很多，对方在自己体内滑动令他脊背发麻。  
两人的视线对上，及川扯过被单盖住他的眼睛。  
“不准看！”  
“可是……”  
被单把影山整张脸都蒙了起来。  
“真想趁现在把你蒙头暗杀。”  
“那样及川前辈马上就会被抓住吧。”  
而且现场的痕迹也很难看。  
及川撇嘴，拉开被子，一只手捏住他的脸，看到面部的肉鼓起来，眯起眼睛：“超可爱的学弟在床上真是不可爱呢。”  
他在影山回复之前张嘴接吻，比上一次要认真，努力挖掘记忆中的技巧。  
影山揽住他的脖子，在喘息的中途也不放开，抱着他在床上滚了半圈，上下位置颠倒，两只手撑在及川脸旁。  
“可以更快吗？”影山压低了嗓音。  
“嗯，随你便。”及川刚说完，就感觉下身的抽插速度加快，他用腿环住影山的腰，手指抓紧体侧床单，轻轻呻吟。  
再怎么说也是第一次和男人做，影山的动作太快了有点吃不消，但又不希望他慢下来。快感堆积到不得不迸发，他用手顺着影山的动作撸动前端，直到精液打出在影山的小腹，他的身体和动作松弛下来，影山却没有给他缓和的时间，握住他的臀瓣加速进出。他伸手触摸影山的小腹，将精液涂抹开来，指尖缓缓向下，影山停下了动作。他感到对方射了出来。  
超可爱的学弟把套子丢进垃圾桶，脸颊通红地坐在床边缓和。及川用毛巾擦了擦身体，把裤子套上。  
“好久没有做了，小飞雄感觉怎么样？”  
影山把头转向一边，闷声不答。  
“害羞了吗？”  
“没有。”影山转过脸来，脸上的红晕还没有完全消失，“及川前辈以前也…唔…就是……”  
“哈哈，我当然有和别人做过哦。不过是前女友啦，和男人还是第一次。”  
“……”  
“小飞雄的比赛怎么样？”  
“赢了。”  
“真期待和小飞雄再比一场啊。”  
“奥运会，会参加的吧。”  
影山直视他的眼睛，那双浅咖啡色的眼瞳眨了眨，露出一个微笑：“当然了，小飞雄不要进不去日本队哦。”  
影山站起来，他们现在几乎一样高，在同一个高度注视着对方。  
“还要做吗？小飞雄比完赛真是一点都不累啊。”  
“是昨天的比赛，教练让我们今天自由活动，玩一天再回国。”  
影山向前几步，去吻他的嘴唇，及川后退，被推搡着倒在床上。  
“……刚才还是有舒服的地方吧。”  
“我没说不舒服啊。”及川稍微仰头，让他吻了一下侧颈。影山的膝盖顶在两腿之间，磨蹭了两下，手指摸索着抚摸他的身体。  
排球留下的茧子让手指粗糙，被这样一双手抚摸过的地方隐隐发痒。手指停留在乳尖来回拨弄，那里很快硬了起来，及川不自在地扭动身体。  
“不要乱动。”  
及川伸手勾住他的脖子用力下压：“小飞雄连敬语都不说了吗？”  
“现在说敬语本来就很奇怪。”  
明明自己说了那么久。  
他们靠得很近，脸贴着脸，及川抬起下巴，顺着他的动作深吻，很快就分开。  
影山掐了一下他的乳尖，及川“哇”了一声。  
“小飞雄怎么会这么下流的动作。”  
“什…什么下流，我只是……”  
“要做就快一点，我还想早点回去休息呢。”  
影山伸长手臂去够床头柜上的避孕套，及川先一步拿走，咬住包装边缘用一只手撕开，帮影山戴上。他感觉到器官变大，抬起眼，影山盯着他的脸——嘴里仍然叼着包装。  
年纪差不了多少的学弟把塑料包装丢在地上，然后吻住他的嘴唇。和之前不大一样，舌头黏腻地纠缠，顶开他的牙齿，嘴唇没有紧贴，有唾液沿着嘴角流下，及川抬了抬腰，想要停下来，但被追逐着困在枕头之间。  
他一边喘气一边擦掉让他很没面子的满下巴口水，用手肘推了推影山想要他慢点，却被猝不及防地进入。  
影山吻他的前胸，舌头碾过乳尖，及川只能抱住他，手指穿过黑色短发。随后两腿被抬起，他彻底落了下风，忍不住叫停。  
“慢点…小飞雄……”  
影山很勉强地慢了一点，然后又加快到原先的频率。及川用力拽他的头发，他就又靠近过来，吻前辈的嘴唇。  
真不知道是从哪里学到那种色色的吻，及川胡乱想着，头发和本人的身体一样凌乱，前额发丝盖住了眼睛，他只能用手拨开，看到影山一副沉迷其中的样子。  
“真是…任性……又讨厌的……学弟。”  
及川坚持把话说完，一句话被顶弄打散得支离破碎，也不知道影山有没有听清。  
影山的动作停了下来，顶在最深处，他感觉到隔着套子有股热流打进身体，生怕这个东西漏出了，一动也不敢动地等影山退出去。  
影山没有如他所愿，反而就着姿势靠过来，靠近他的脸。及川的手还扶在额头，撩起着刘海，看出影山想做什么，一掌拍在他的正脸，把他的脑袋推开。  
“不要接吻，这种时候才不想接吻。”  
影山应了一声退了出来，及川翻身侧躺，扯过被子盖住，身体还沉浸在刚刚的感觉中颤抖，他一点也不想被影山看到。  
影山洗了把手，接了一杯温水，一边喝一边走回床边，看到及川正把脸埋在被子里。  
“及川……前辈？”  
“嗯。”  
“是累了吗？”  
“没有啦。”及川抬起脸，险些咬到舌头。糟糕，不自觉就用这种语气说话了。  
“……”  
他抓了抓头发坐起来，脸颊有点红，嘴角下弯，用俯视的表情看影山。  
“怎么了，你好像有什么话要说。”  
“唔……也不是……”  
及川摊手：“都已经这样了，如果要表白的话我也不是不能接受。”  
“……及川前辈一直对我很冷淡，为什么和我做？”  
“嗯……”  
“是因为喜欢我吗？”  
“……小飞雄想要动脑的话小心脑袋烧坏哦。”  
“诶？不是吗？”  
“……”及川套上裤子让自己冷静一下，然后叉着腰说，“那小飞雄是因为崇～拜、喜欢及川前辈才做的吗？”  
“嗯。我从第一次看到及川前辈发球开始就觉得前辈很厉害，虽然前辈性格很恶劣，但我不讨厌及川前辈。”  
“什么叫性格很恶劣……你这小鬼知道自己在说什么吗？”及川抓起T恤，假装咳嗽用一只手挡住下半张脸。  
影山转开视线，皱着眉头，嘴角快要撇到下巴：“前辈很讨厌我吗？”  
“看着我。”及川不知怎么走到了他的正面，两手拍上他的面颊，把他转过来正对自己。  
“唔……”  
“小飞雄，难道你觉得你能像我～一样了解别人的感情吗？”  
“唔……”影山皱紧眉头。  
“像你这种排球笨蛋，想那么多会烧坏脑子的哦。”  
“我……”  
“不要想那么多了，只要按照本能去做就行了。”  
说完及川放开他走向浴室：“我洗个澡。”  
“唔……及川前辈想吃东西吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我有点饿了。”  
“怎么刚做完就饿……我不用啦。”  
他在浴室里脱衣服的时候听到影山打了客房服务的电话：“要两份套餐，嗯，嗯。”


End file.
